Mystique
Mystique is the stage name of the Russian-born American musician and magician Martha Arthurian (born April 19, 1952) who is mostly remembered today for her 1988 #1 dance hit The Sea Blue Loving Machine. As part of Martha's persona as Mystique, she wears a full-body Sea Blue-colored full body latex suit and mostly gives nonsensical answers to journalists when interviewed. History Arthurian was born in Barvikha in the Soviet Union (now part of Russia) at the Barvikha Sanatorium. Her father was Bob Arthurian (May 14, 1931 - April 19, 2009), a UNICEF worker who was checking children's healthcare in the country. Martha's mother, Vasilisa Arthurian (née Lyalyushkin; April 19, 1934 - December 23, 1999) was the daughter of a high-ranking Soviet general, who was pen pals with one of Bob's younger friends. She was raised in Worcester, Massachusetts, where she lives today. Vasilisa had to move from the Soviet Union to the United States by sneaking around the Iron Curtain, before going to West Germany and boarding a British Airways flight before flying to the United States and getting American citizenship. Martha lived in New York City from age 26, and often hung around the Carnegie Deli with some of her "closeted gay friends". In 1988, Martha decided to join the house music and techno scene, but did not feel like being herself. As a result, she bought a Sea Blue-colored full body latex suit from a sex shop and wore it on stage. In 1988, she signed to the Shimmy Disc record label, where she released two songs, The Sea Blue Loving Machine, and Oh Hi There, I've Come for Some Loving! Her first of the two managed to crack the Billboard Hot 100 at Number 1 for six weeks at the year end before being knocked off the chart by "Faith" by George Michael. She later left the label and joined Apple Publications, where she and Christine Martinez often hung other together at RCA Studio B, which Apple Publications often used for recordings in the 90's. In 1996, Together, a duet between Mystique and her future husband Louis Agustin, cracked the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart at Number 72. Currently, she is signed to L.I.E.S., and has released a new album, That's My Way, and is is currently recording a new album, both of which were released on Casablanca Records. Personal Life She is married to Louis Agustin, and they have had six children together. Martha is openly lesbian, and as a result, her husband Louis has joined the Southern Poverty Law Center. Martha is a Christian, and called the fundamentalist idea of the death penalty for practicing homosexuals "ridiculous". Her father is Tom Samuels. Performances During performances, Mystique acts in a surreal manner, often during performances with other bands and artists they would pull her back in case she tried to jump into the audience. As a part of her performance, she constantly acts weird, often using her signature line of "my brain does not work too good, blame the break room microwave", and at times she gets audience members to come onstage, where she then engages in amateur wrestling with them. She is known for performing outlandish stunts at her shows. At a performance at the Wallace Civic Center in 1994 coinciding with Independence Day, she rose up from the stage floor on a hydraulic lift, with a laser light showing the American flag shining on her, and declared: "I'm here representing Freedom, Liberty, Family Values, and.. uhhh.... Death to Ameri-oh wait! The American Way of Life. Darn it." When she performed at Azadi Stadium in 2005, she kept forgetting to say "Death to America" at the request of the audience. When she did, she stuttered, leading her to quit. Sayyed Ali Khamenei, Supreme Leader of Iran, later sent her a letter saying that she did not know the meaning of the phrase, of which she replied with "I know, I'm just an American cowgirl... or something like that." When she performed at the Garrett Coliseum in 2013 as part of a music festival with her and Crystal Stainton as Selena Kitsy, they rode into the arena on a lawn mower. Discography * Mystique (1988) * Carnival of Love (1989) * Authority Rebellion (1991) * Oh My Booty! (1993) * Who Cares About Cruelty? (1996) * Heartstopper (2001) * That's My Way (2015) Category:Cast and crew Category:Other Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia